Star Trek Enterprise: A Reboot
by jrrm64
Summary: The Star Trek universe is rebooted. Character are the same in name, but there will be differences, though somethings will remain the same.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Stardate: 2158**

**Location: Wolf 359**

Captain Murrow looked at the scene on his view screen. He ran his hand through his graying brown hair. The _Columbia_ and _Challenger_ was floating dead in space, while the _Enterprise_ was leading ten frigates and eight cruisers in counter attack against the damned Romulan starships. The war wasn't going well. The Romulan ships were better armed, shielded, and had the rudimentary ability to cloak taking them by surprise. They were now 20 light years away from Sol, 20 light years from Earth. The Word had already gone out to evacuate in case they couldn't hold the line. Somehow they had to hold the line here.

Murrow looked over at his XO Elena Dawkins. She was holding on to her battle station. Her forehead had a nasty cut and she looked slightly dazed, as if the situation they were in had finally overwhelmed her. He needed information from her, as the science and ops stations were damaged beyond use.

"Elena," he barked.

She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Elena, check the _Columbia _and _Challenger_ for warp core breaches. They are almost on top of each other," he said in a calm voice.

She looked at him for a moment then it registered. If they had warp core breaches this space was about to become hazard zone. Some scientists had postulated that two warp cores breaching at the same time in close proximity of each other could open a rift in time because of the release of such energy. She checked the monitor in front of her.

"Sir, both ships are on the verge of warp core breaches," she stated trying to hide the panic in her voice.

He could hear the fear and panic in her voice. It was unmistakable. They were dead in the water. also. The _Endeavor_ had taken too much damned punishment from the Romulans. He'd have loved to warp out of there and save what was left of his crew, but it wasn't going to happen.

"I blame the God damn Vulcans for this," growled Murrow feeling the venom of regret and disdain rise up his throat. "First, they held us back, so our tech is inferior to the bastards we fight, then they never joined us against the Xindi, and, finally, they don't fully join the coalition, which caused the Andorians and Tellerites from fully committing because they didn't trust the damned Vulcans."

"Sir, what should we do?" asked Dawkins.

Murrow punched the comm button on the arm of his chair and spoke in his best authoritative voice, "This is Captain Murrow. Abandon Ship. Evoke all emergency protocols and abandon ship. I repeat: abandon ship."

Murrow then punched the comm button allowing him to contact all Starfleet vessels in the vicinity.

"This is Captain Alexander Murrow of the Endeavor. The Columbia's and Challenger's warp cores are about to breach. I recommend immediate emergency warp clearing area. God's speed," he stated.

He stood up and looked about his Bridge. Leonard, his helmsman, was slumped at his station. Allison, his comm officer, was in a state of shock. Science, Tactical, and Op were dead. He looked at Dawkins and gave her his final orders, "XO, take Janet and get in the lifeboat and go."

"What about you, sir?" she asked.

"Someone needs to steer this ship while you get away. Now go!" he ordered.

Dawkins walked over to Janet Allison and helped her out of her chair. They headed to the bulkhead where there was a release panel, so that they could enter one of the lifeboats. As the bulkhead opened, she looked back and saw her captain moving Leonard's body aside and sitting down at the helm. With a deep inhalation, she moved Allison towards the lifeboat.

She wasn't sure why she was bothering to do this. Once the two warp core breaches pop together they lifeboats would be destroyed by the energy wave. It was merely busy work for the crew to do before they died.

ST ENT

**Date: 2063. **

**Bozeman, Montana**

Zefram Cochrane sat in the pilot seat of the _Phoenix_ along with co-pilot Lilly Sloane beside him in the co-pilot seat. In either a leap of optimism or insanity, he had taken a nuclear missile and turned it into the _Phoenix_, the first warp capable space ship. This was his contribution to rebuilding Earth after WW III. This was his reaction to another war, a vessel to get away from Earth.

"Begin countdown," Zefram said into his headset.

"_Liftoff in T minus 90 seconds_," said the voice of their mission control officer.

The liftoff took place and the _Phoenix_, a non-government sponsored project, went up into the skies. Once cleared of Earth, Zefram deployed his nacelles and then took the _Phoenix_ to warp one. In an elongated blur it disappeared from satellites tracking for Earth governments and traveled five light years until he brought it to a stop.

"We did it," Lilly screamed. "We fucking did it."

"I know it," he smiled as if it was nothing, though his heart was beating almost through his chest.

He was bemused by the fact that he had actually succeeded. His mouth and brain wanted a nice swig of whiskey right now, but Lilly didn't let him bring a flask onboard.

"Zef," said Lilly. "There's a blip out here, a moving blip."

"Shit, Lilly, we aren't alone," said Zefram. "I honestly thought we'd be alone."

He played with his communication system until he picked up a signal then he made it clear.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Elena Dawkins of the UES _Endeavor_. S.O.S. We need assistance S.O.S. Please help us," she said.

ST ENT

**Cochrane Facility, Bozeman, Montana **

Zefram entered their makeshift infirmary. Ensign Allison was comatose, while Lieutenant Commander Dawkins was sitting up in bed. She looked as if she'd seen too much death and didn't want to see much more. He wanted to talk to this woman, who said she was from the future. According to her she had come through a temporal rift that was caused when two warp core breaches popped roughly at the same time.

The doctor looked at him as he walked towards her bed. He had the bland concerned look most doctors had on their faces when they were dealing with something they didn't completely grasp.

"Don't push her. Physically and mentally she is on the edge," the doctor said.

"What about her shipmate?"

"Comatose. I don't think she's ever going to wake up," he answered.

Zefram Cochrane moved over to Dawkins. She looked at him in disbelief. He was about to speak when she spoke.

"Zefram Cochrane. I'm honored to meet you, sir," she said.

"You know me?" he asked her.

"You're famous in my time. There are schools named after you, as well as towns, and colonies. You're Zefram Cochrane," she stated.

The thought of being an icon made Cochrane even thirstier than he was on the _Phoenix_. He didn't want to be an icon. All he wanted was to be wealthy and well stocked with booze for the rest of his life. Suddenly, a young man came running into the infirmary. His face was flushed from excitement. He looked at Cochrane.

"Dr. Cochrane, an alien ship is landing near the facility. Come quick," he yelled.

_Oh, shit, _thought Cochrane. This was already getting too complicated. He started to turn to leave, but Dawkins reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she implored him, "please, wait."

He turned and looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's the Vulcans. You can't trust them. They think they are superior to us. They'll offer us their help and guidance, but all they'll do is hold us back and control us until they think we are ready by their standards. Because of them we weren't ready for war. Millions dead and the Romulans were moving on to Earth and the Vulcans didn't even help us," she said.

"Okay, okay, I'll keep that in mind," he said then he turned and walked out of the infirmary.

Dawkins looked at the nurse.

"Do you have a PADD so I can write out some things?" she asked.

"PADD. I can get you a laptop or maybe a tablet or even pad of paper and pen."

"That's fine. I want to write out some things about the future. It's important that Dr. Cochrane knows the important facts that happened in my future, so he can make sure that these mistakes aren't made," Dawkins said.

**The present**

**Date: September 3****rd**** 2151, Monday.**

**One day before the Launch of the UES Enterprise, heavy cruiser. **

Captain Jonathan Archer was wearing his duty uniform, the black pants, boots, and navy blue tunic jacket with gold on the shoulders representing command, Starfleet badge on left chest, pips on the collar, and rank strips on the forearm and duty patch on left upper arm. He was waiting with two technicians in the duty flight suits at the docking hatch on Starbase Sol, which orbited Earth, waiting for Chief Engineer Angus MacGruder to dock with the shuttle in order to take him for an exterior spin of the new heavy cruiser class _Enterprise_. The UES _Enterprise_ would have a crew of two hundred fifty along 18 phase cannons, twelve torpedo tubes, the newest electromagnetic force field shields, six shuttles, and tractor beams to go along with upgraded transporters and warp 6.5 capabilities.

Jonathan Archer noticed that the female technician kept stealing glances of him. He knew he had a hero's reputation from his time as Commander Archer in command of the heavy frigate UES _Ares. _His run-ins with the Orion Syndicate and their pirate ships were legendary, and he made first contact with the Klingons, the ramifications of which led to the building of the heavy cruiser, while his XO and Chief Engineer made strides on improving the warp engines, so that warp seven was now in their reach, as well as defensive shields and scanners.

"I know I look better on the holo then I do in person," he smiled.

"No, sir, I think you're more handsome in person," she said then blushed.

Archer chuckled. He enjoyed being a hero. It was one of the perks of risking your life in space.

"Better looking than AG Robinson?" he teased her.

Her blush deepened, which amused Archer, so he decided a little more teasing of might turn her beet red. He pulled at his tunic jacket as he heard the shuttle begin to dock.

"Better looking than Commander Tucker?" he teased.

He got the color he was looking for, which was crimson. Archer chuckled. He knew that Trip had the touch when it came to women. It was a mix of Southern charm and the fact he didn't realize women were attracted to him. Archer missed his friend, XO, and chief engineer.

Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker was the youngest commander in Starfleet. He achieved his vaunted rank at the age of twenty-eight by being the best damned hands on engineer in Starfleet and a favorite of Captain Archer, Vice Admiral Jefferies, and Admiral Forest. Besides being a brilliant engineer, Lieutenant Commander Tucker acted as XO for Archer on the _Ares_. In order to prepare him for command he took the role of XO and Chief Engineer on the _Ares_. His 2IC in Engineering handled the day to day operations while Trip handled the major problems and innovations on the engine. Archer wished he had Trip along in the same role on the _Enterprise_.

"Sir, I'm ready to open up the docking hatch," said the other technician.

"Open it up. Time for my tour," he said.

The technicians opened the hatch. Archer saluted them then entered. He made his way to the passenger seat. Sitting down he looked to his right where Lieutenant Commander MacGruder was seated. He was wearing a grey flight suit uniform. His ginger hair was lighter in certain spots where gray hair was coming in. MacGruder smiled when he saw Archer.

"Glad to see you, Captain," he said.

"Mac. How's the _Enterprise_ doing?" he asked.

"We are three days away from leaving the dock, but I'll have it ready in one," answered MacGruder.

Archer smiled. He had won the _Enterprise_ over Captain Gardner and Captain AG Robinson, his competition, mainly due to his experience with the Klingons. Earth feared this new alien race with their warrior ethos. So far they had an acquaintance with the Andorians, Riglians, Tellerites, and Coridans, as well as an excellent relationship with Denobulans and Draylaxians. With Vulcans, the first alien race Earth ever made first contact with, they had a long standing adversarial relationship, since Earth refused Vulcans help because of all the qualifiers and control that Vulcan expected. There a few minor treaties, but mostly Vulcan thought of the Earth as a semi-barbaric race who rushed into space.

With the rest of the aliens races they encountered Earth had a building reputation as excellent traders and merchants and a fierce fighting fleet. The _Enterprise_ was designed to improve Starfleet's fighting reputation.

**602 Club**

Both Commander Tucker and Captain Robinson were in their duty uniforms sitting at a table with Captain Gardner, Captain Hernandez, and Garcia, who wore their black tunic jackets and black pants service uniforms. They were there to toast their fellow officer Captain Jonathan Archer. AG motioned the blonde haired waitress over.

"Is Ruby on tonight?" asked Tucker.

"No, it's her night off," she answered. "I think she has a date with some lieutenant."

"You know that lieutenant's name cuz I'd like to talk to him," said Trip.

"Trip has a crush on her," smirked Robinson.

The rest of the captains chuckled. The waitress waited patiently for their order.

"I think his name is Reed," said the waitress.

Trip nodded making a note of the name.

"Darling, we are going to need another pitcher of beer and another round of Irish whiskey shots," AG ordered.

"I'll be back," she said then sauntered away.

Gardner raised his shot glass and made a toast, "To Jonathan Archer and the _Enterprise_."

Everyone downed their shots. The first to speak was Erica Hernandez.

"I heard Jon wanted you as his XO and Chief Engineer again, Trip," said Erica.

"He did but I jumped at the command of the _Ares_. I've got the engines working at warp 6 and once she's done with her refit and crew rotation, she'll have a crew of forty, ten phase cannons and eight torpedo tubes. She'll be the toughest heavy frigate in the fleet," smiled Trip.

"The heavy frigate is the Poseidon-Class, isn't it?" said Gardner.

"Yup," answered Trip.

"I prefer the Daedalus-Class. Twelve Cannons, ten tubes, and a crew of 150," said Gardner. "A damned fine cruiser."

"Trip and Carlos are heavy frigate commanders and the rest of us are commanders of cruisers," smirked AG. "We all know that we'd give our left arms to sit in the chair of newest heavy cruiser, the _Enterprise_. It's the biggest, toughest, and fastest ship in the fleet."

"When is the next one leaving dock?" asked Captain Carlos Garcia.

"Six months. The _Columbia_ and it is going to be mine," smiled AG.

Hernandez looked at him and said, "We'll see."

"After that they plan on another ten within twelve months," said Gardner.

"The only one of us who won't end up with one is Trip," said AG.

"And why is that?" asked Trip.

"You're a commander. These ships are going to be commanded by captains. Do you intend on being the youngest captain in the fleet along with being the youngest commander?" asked Carlos with a smile.

The waitress finally brought their shots and pitcher of beer. She placed it down then went over to a table of enlisted men.

"Ya never know," said Trip.

"What are your orders once you took command, Trip?" asked Hernandez.

"Ares is being assigned to Starbase 3 along with four other frigates and ten border cutters, which will patrol Proxima Colony space. There are growing Orion Syndicate problems there," he said.

"Orions," sighed AG. "They are scum of the Earth and slave traders but their women sure are something. Don't forget to use nasal inhibitors. The women's pheromones cause men to become sex slaves."

"I'm sure Trip can handle himself," said Erica.

**Beta Quadrant, Klingon Territory**

The battlecruiser's name in Klingonese was Warrior's Heart. It was commanded by Command Krang. It was the lead ship in a thirty ship battle group meeting with the Romulans. The Klingon Chancellor Matuagh assigned one of the members of the High Councilor to act as a go-between in order to open discussions with the Romulans. He was seeking and an alliance and exchange of technology. It was well known that the Romulans had their eyes on Vulcan and all Vulcan colonies, while the Klingons had a run-in with Humans from a planet called Earth, which left the Klingon Empire with a need to invade and conquer parts of the Alpha Quadrant.

Lieutenant Kell appeared at Krang's side, as he stood overlooking his Bridge.

"Councilor Moluth of the House of Molor wishes to know when we will arrive at the rendezvous point," he said.

"Tell the overstuffed petaQ that we will arrive at the rendezvous point in two hours. He should start readying for talks," said Krang.

"Yes, Commander," said Kell, who promptly left in order to update the High Councilor.

Like many warriors within the Empire, Krang was weary of this potential alliance. He knew that if it succeeded the combined militaries of the Romulans and Klingons would be virtually impossible to stop, but the Romulans never held true to their alliances. It was a game of chance you played guessing when the damned cold blooded baktag finally went to stab you in the back. His duty will be to make sure that knife wound isn't fatal.

"Helm, brings us to warp 5.5. Communications let the other ships know we are increasing speed," he said.

He knew that the Romulan ships topped off at warp 4.5. It was one of their few technological weaknesses. Krang would arrive first and show off a little of the Klingon's speed.

**Date: September 10****th****, 2151 Monday**

**Parris Island, South Carolina Day 1**

Commander Tucker arrived at the marine training center for three weeks of intensive training. It was part of Starfleet's new orders that commander staff of starships receive extra hand to hand, survival, and physical training. Since the _Ares _encountered the Klingons it became obvious that Humans had to overcome physical liabilities with greater training. When he was finished here, the _Ares_ refit would be finished and he could crew his ship.

Trip knew the drill sergeants from the vintage World War I Campaign Hats that they wore to honor tradition. He fell into a line of Starfleet officers from commander to ensign, who were there to be whipped into shape. The drill sergeant walked up and down the line eying each and every one of them. He walked to a spot midway and faced the line of officers.

"My name is Gunnery Sergeant Hilton Forbes and it is my job to make you deck apes into warriors. If you have a problem with the drills or my manner, I have one thing to say to you: DGAF – don't give a fuck. I can already see we have some fat bodies here, so this is what we are going to do: you are going to leave your duffels where they are and we are going for a short five mile run," he rasped at them.

The line of twelve Starfleet officers tried not to show their dismay at his orders. The DI smiled.

"Are you ready?" he yelled.

They yelled yes sir in unison. Trip held back a sigh. He knew that this upgrade in hand to hand skills and physical fitness was necessary, but now that he commanded a ship his days of getting injured or into trouble on landing parties must be over.

"Oorah," Forbes yelled and they started their run.

**Captain's Log: September 24, 2151 Monday**

_**The Enterprise has done everything we have asked it to do. Chief Engineer MacGruder actually had our top speed at warp 6.6 breaking all Starfleet speed records. So far so good. **_

Archer sat in his command chair. His XO Lieutenant Commander James Stiles stood at his duty station reviewing information coming in from the other stations. So far they had broken at the speed records for Starfleet when they hit warp 6.6. According to Lieutenant Commander MacGruder warp 7 was within their capability. Of course, he'd be surer of reaching warp 7 if Trip had taken him up on his offer to be his XO and Chief Engineer of the _Enterprise_.

"Captain, we are picking up an unidentified ship just on the edge of our sensors range," said Ensign Simms at Tactical Ops Station.

"Lieutenant Sato, try to contact unidentified ship," said Archer.

"Yes, sir," said Hoshi.

Archer looked over at his Tactical Ops Station.

"Shields up and weapons hot," said Archer.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Ensign Simms.

"Sir, the ship is responding. It is the Vulcan ship _Karik'es_," said Hoshi.

"Simms, lower shields, but keep weapons hot," said Archer. "Helm, bring us within visual distance of the _Karik'es_."

"Aye, aye, sir," said the helmsman, Lieutenant Travis Mayweather.

"Hoshi, once we are close enough bring them up on the main view screen," said Archer.

"Captain Solak is hailing us," she said then she put him on the main view screen.

A Vulcan with a look of élan and black hair with the start of the signs of grey appeared on the screen. Archer stood up and nodded. He had met a Vulcan once in his life and found himself interested in their high IQ matched with a lack of emotions. As a man whose emotions sometimes got the best of him he wondered if they had something to teach him.

"I am Captain Jonathan Archer of the UES _Enterprise_," he introduced himself.

"Captain Solak," the Vulcan introduced himself. "I am carrying Ambassadors Soval and Ambassador V'Lar of the Confederacy of Vulcan. They wish to meet in secret with representatives of United Earth and Starfleet."

Archer fought the urge to smile. The Vulcans were asking for a secret meeting with Earth. Something must be up, something important, and the great Vulcans were looking for Earth's assistance. He liked that.

"I believe something can be arranged, Captain Solak," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Commander Tucker sat in in small Ready Room reviewing his list of newly assigned crew to the _Ares_. The room had grey metal walls, floor, and ceiling with only a few personal items to give it character. On a shelf, there was a model of the _Ares_ and a model of an NX Battle cruiser that Trip helped to design while a student in the academy. Also, on the shelf were a Universal Horror Frankenstein and Dracula figures. On his desk were a Universal Horror Wolfman figure and a sextant, which was a gift from Captain Archer. He noticed that his Tactical Officer was Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. _Is that the Reed who was dating Ruby? If it is then I already know I don't like him. _His door buzzer drew his attention.

"Enter," he barked.

The pneumatic doors opened and Lieutenant Commander Hess entered. She was wearing the one piece flight suit, which engineering and enlisted seemed to prefer to wear. Trip noticed that she had some grease smears on the uniform. _At least she took off her tool belt before coming to see me. _A big grin was on her face.

"Newly minted Ensign Rostov reported in," she said. "I've made him my 2IC."

"Good choice," said Trip. "Rostov proved himself on the _Ares._ He deserved a chance at the academy on the fast track."

She had a PADD in her hand. Hess walked up to Trip's desk and handed him the PADD. He looked up at her for a second and noticed that her grin had become a flirtatious smirk. When she was in 2IC in Engineering she developed a crush on him, but he thought of her the same way as he thought of his sister Lizzie. He took the PADD and reviewed her request for plasma foils, backup matter reactant injector, nozzle heads, deuterium control conduit, and phase adjustment coils, as well as a list of smaller items.

"Some list, Elizabeth," he said. "We really need all of this."

"I believe so, sir," said Hess.

"It's just you and me in my office. Call me Trip," said Trip.

"Trip, I don't trust the overhaul they did of my engine. I want to be able to strip both the warp and impulse engines and rebuild them just in case that Jupiter Station engineers do their usual fine work," she stated.

Trip smiled. He felt the same way about the hacks at Jupiter Station. They were all about speed and pushing ships through repairs and refits. She needed his approval to ask for these acquisitions. Trip grinned, placed his thumb in the approval box, then picked up a stylus pen and signed it. He handed it back to Hess.

"Get what you need and get it quick. I want to leave dock within eight hours," he said.

"Yes, sir," she smiled then turned and left.

As the doors opened she almost walked into an officer who was standing there in uniform with a PADD in his right hand and a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Commander," he said checking her rank.

Hess smiled at his English accent.

"You here to see the commanding officer?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," answered Malcolm.

"He's all yours," she said then walked past him and down the corridor.

Malcolm entered the ready room. Trip stared at him with a mix of annoyance and amusement. Malcolm placed his duffel bag down, handed his PADD to Trip, and then he stood at attention and waited for Trip to accept his orders.

Trip looked over Reed's qualifications, which on the whole were impressive. He was a little old still to be a lieutenant, but that was due to extended duty with Starfleet Intelligence doing top secret undercover work that held his promotions back. His qualifications as a Tactical Officer were excellent.

"I have one question for you, Lieutenant," Trip said.

"Yes, sir."

"Did you have a date with Ruby?" he asked.

"Ruby from the 602?" smirked Malcolm.

"Yes, that Ruby," said Trip.

"Yes," smirked Malcolm, "it was lovely."

Trip was tempted to refuse his orders and have him transferred to another ship right away, but he wanted to get on his way to Proxima and he needed a Head Tactical Officer.

"Do you know, Ruby, sir?" asked Malcolm.

"It appears we both know here," growled Trip.

He placed his thumb print on the PADD and signed it with a stylus pen then tossed it back to Reed. Malcolm caught.

"Stow your gear in your room, which you'll be sharing with the 2IC from engineering. This is a frigate so only a handful of officers get private rooms. Once you are settled then introduce yourself to Lieutenant Commander Owusu, my XO. You'll find her on the Bridge," ordered Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm.

He picked up his duffel bag and exited the Read Room. As he walked down the corridor looking for a turbolift to take him to the deck where his quarters where, Malcolm wondered what he had done to piss off his new CO.

ST Enterprise

Ambassadors Soval and V'Lar were transported to the _Enterprise _then Archer ordered best speed to Earth. On a secure channel Starfleet and UE were notified that two Vulcan ambassadors wanted a secret meeting with the UE and Starfleet. Instead of meeting on Earth with the possibilities of the Vulcans being spotted and their presence leaked, it was arranged that the meeting would take place on Starbase One, which was located halfway between Earth and the moon.

At the speed of warp 6.7, the Enterprise arrived within thirty hours and docked at Starbase One. Archer had Major Hayes and two fire teams of marines escort the ambassadors to the prearranged conference room. With the hoods of their formal Vulcan robes up to hide their identities from security cameras, the Vulcans made their way through the Starbase to the awaiting conference room. The pneumatic doors opened to a conference room where Fleet Admiral Jonas Taylor, his chief of staff Admiral EW Roddenberry, and Ambassador Angela Bertucci of the UE.

"Ambassadors, I welcome you to Starbase One," Ambassador Bertucci greeted them.

Both V'Lar and Soval offered them the Taal.

"Live long and prosper," Soval greeted them.

The two Vulcans took a seat across from the two admirals and ambassador. Fleet Admiral Taylor adjusted his black service uniform by pulling on his sleeves. He then cleared his throat and spoke.

"I'd like to start by addressing the elephant in the room," he said.

Soval lifted his right eyebrow perplexed by the saying, while V'Lar nodded in understanding.

"Vulcans and Humans do not trust each other," she said.

"Exactly, ma'am," said Taylor.

"A distrust that is based on a lack of understanding on both sides. I must admit that we Vulcans have underestimated you Humans and that you Humans have made assumptions that we wish to rule you when what we really wish is to guide you," she said.

"It appears that we no longer need guidance," said Bertucci.

"You no longer need the level of guidance we believed you needed, but I still say that we can offer you some guidance, as an older and more advanced civilization," said Soval.

"We are going to end up talking in circles," said Roddenberry. "Why don't we address the reason you are here."

"I agree," said V'Lar.

She looked over at Soval and he nodded his affirmation.

"Vulcan is in trouble. There is a group of Vulcans within the government and military that believes our government has been infiltrated by Romulans passing as Vulcans and that Minister V'Las is in league with the Vulcans. The problem on top of this is that we have intelligence that show the Romulans and Klingons are allying in order to invade the Alpha Quadrant. Those believing that war and invasion are eminent wish to ally themselves with Earth," said V'Lar.

"We need to see this intelligence that you have," said Roddenberry.

"If you are willing to discuss an alliance, which will allow we opposition Vulcans to set up a government in exile in Earth space then we can contact the _Karik'es. _The second officer is a former V'Shar agent, who received the intelligence from a former associate. She will present the information to you," said V'Lar.

Taylor looked at the ambassador, who nodded yes. He pressed the comm button on the table beside him.

"Open a channel to the Enterprise and Captain Archer. I need him to rendezvous with a ship and escort back to Earth," said Fleet Admiral Taylor.

"Aye, aye, sir," a voice responded.

Taylor looked at the Vulcans.

"We will need to verify the intelligence ourselves," he said.

"Of course, Admiral," said V'Lar. "I'd expect nothing less."

"Our mutual distrust means we will need to take this one simple step at a time," said Soval.

"How many military ships are on your side?" asked Roddenberry.

He knew that only the Enterprise was equal to the Vulcan D'Kyr and Surak type ships.

"Seventy-five captains and crews are committed to us," said V'Lar.

Roddenberry thought of seventy-five Vulcan ships along with the one hundred and fifty-two Starfleet ships. Was it enough to stand against both the Romulans and Klingons?

ST Enterprise

Krang sat in his private office on the _Warrior's Heart_. The Romulan liaison, who had boarded his ship, was escorted into his room. The Romulan looked much like a Vulcan, except for a pronounced forehead and an emotional nature.

"Subcommander Valeris, please sit down," said Krang.

"Commander, I heard that you have been promoted to Admiral," said Valeris.

"It is a target as much as a promotion. I am being placed in the forefront of this alliance and our plans to invade the Alpha Quadrant," said Krang.

"It is an opportunity," said Valeris. "We Romulans live for opportunities."

"We Klingons live for battle," said Krang.

"Well, I have a gift for you from the Romulan Star Empire," Valeris said. "It is a single Bird of Prey capable of cloaking. It handles a crew of twelve. I am told that you Klingons wish to test it. How?"

"By seeing how many Starfleet ships can be destroyed before it is destroyed," said Krang.

"So it is a suicide mission?" asked Valeris.

"Not if the ship destroys every Starfleet ship it encounters," laughed Krang.

Valeris smiled then he started to laugh. These Klingons would make a fierce ally. Starfleet, the Vulcans, and any other race didn't stand a chance against them.

"I shall pick a crew and you shall train them then I will give them a target and they shall test your cloaking technology the Klingon way," explained Krang.

ST Enterprise

Trip sat in his command chair looking worried. They had received a distress call from the ECS _Moonglow_. The cargo was being attacked by Orion pirates. At top warp they were fifteen minutes out. They still had two minutes to go. He looked over at his XO, who was standing at her station. The attractive short haired Ghanaian was reviewing her board. Trip took a deep breath and readies himself. He was the CO now not the XO.

"XO, Beat to Quarters," he ordered.

Lieutenant Commander Owusu set off the Beat to Quarters klaxon. It went off three times with a five second delay each time. Trip wanted his crew ready for battle.

"Adina, get Lieutenant Kato and her two fire teams ready for boarding. I want you to go with them. She's too green for my taste," he said.

"Yes, Captain," said Adina.

She set the controls of her station so that alarms went off if certain ship functions dropped below satisfactory then she headed off the Bridge to join the marines. Trip leaned forward in his command chair.

"Mister Reed, bring up shields and make weapons hot," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Malcolm.

"If you see Orion pirates target their engine and weapons with torpedoes," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," grinned Malcolm.

"Ensign Silverhorn, prepare to drop us out of warp," Trip said.

"Yes, sir," said the young Comanche.

"Vonn, begin hailing the _Moonglow_ once we drop out of warp," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Vonn.

"Drop out of warp," ordered Trip.

There was a slight shudder as the ship slipped out of warp. Trip stared at the view screen. He knew he wouldn't see anything as they came out of warp at least two hundred thousand klicks away from the _Moonglow_.

"Sir, I have the _Moonglow_ on my sensors," said his science officer Ensign Schmidt. "There is one Orion Pirate boarding it and two others off its bow."

"Reed, Battle Station," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Malcolm replied and enabled the Battle Stations klaxon, which played once for ten seconds and then stopped.

"Silverhorn, full impulse to Moonglow," Trip ordered.

"Yes, sir," replied Silverhorn.

Trip looked at Vonn.

"Give me the transporter room," he said.

"Transporter room, sir," she said.

"Adina, be prepared for you and the marines to beam over to the Moonglow. I'll give the order to beam. Make sure that you have nasal inhibitors. We are talking about Orions," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," came Adina's response.

He looked at Vonn. The blue eyes, blonde haired Comm Officer stared back at him.

"Keep the channel open to the transporter room and now hail the _Moonglow_," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

The view screen finally picked up the _Moonglow_ and the pirate. The _Moonglow_ had what looked like hull and engine damage.

"No one is answering our hail," said Vonn.

"We are within weapons range and two of the pirates are headed our way," said Malcolm.

"Open fire," ordered Trip.

In order to transport his XO and marines to the _Moonglow_ Trip needed to drop his shields. The two pirate ships came at them head on. They exchange volleys. The _Ares_ had superior weapons, but he needed to drop his shields to get help to the cargo ship.

"Silverhorn, engage defensive pattern delta," he ordered.

The ship veered away to the starboard from the two pirates ships. Trip acted quickly.

"Drop shields," he barked.

"Shields dropped," replied Malcolm,

"Transporter room, beam them over," he ordered then he looked at Silverhorn. "Derek, keep us away from the pirates until I give you the okay."

"Yes, sir," said Silverhorn.

"Transporter room here, they are cleared," came the call.

"Raise shields and engage the damned pirates," ordered Trip.

ST Enterprise

The _Enterprise_ and the _Karik'es_ made excellent time, so that talks were only delayed a day. Now T'Pol waited outside of Fleet Admiral Taylor's office at Starfleet Headquarters. The talks moved from the Starbase to Earth, as a sign of their importance. Inside of the officer, V'Lar and Soval negotiated for those Vulcans who believed their way of life and planet where in danger. The lieutenant at his desk in the waiting area kept ogling T'Pol. She couldn't understand why his curiosity was engaged, as she stood there in a skin tight blue catsuit that showed her near perfect physique. The Lieutenant's comm buzzed.

"Subcommander T'Pol," the Lieutenant at the desk called to her.

T'Pol bowed her head and entered the Admiral's office. She had a small disk in her pocket with the intelligence Starfleet sought. The disk came to her via the partner of Tuvan, her former training officer when she was V'Shar. Tuvan died gaining this intelligence. His current partner T'Pam was able to get the disk to T'Pol instead of the Security Ministry and now she was presenting it to Starfleet. Although she was sure of the actions being taking by Soval and V'Lar, as well as others, she trusted them more than V'Las and his government.

ST Enterprise

Trip was restless in his command chair. They were pulling the _Moonglow_ by tractor beam to Proxima and Starbase Three. The four other frigates and six border cutters were in place patrolling for more signs of the Orion Syndicate. Although he was new to the command chair, Trip was considered the lead commanding officer because he captained the _Ares_ and the _Ares_ had a reputation. It didn't hurt that he had been Jonathan Archer's XO and chief engineer.

"Sir, I'm getting a distress call from Starbase Three," Vonn spoke up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"According to Starbase Three they are under attack. The _Turk_ and _Jean Lafitte_ have been destroyed, while the_ Patton_ is disabled, as well as four of the border cutters," she told him.

"Mister Reed, cut the tractor beam," he ordered then he looked at Owusu.

"Adina, I want you to take a marine fire team and stay with the _Moonglow_," he said.

"Commander, I protest. Lieutenant Kato can handle a babysitting job," she said.

"It's more than a babysitting job, XO. Try and get that damned ship started and moving," he said. "Now go."

She started to protect again, but stopped herself. For the past two years she had served with Archer and Tucker as the second officer and she knew that Tucker was even more stubborn than Archer. She took her leave and exited the Bridge.

"Once the marine and Lieutenant Commander are on the Moonglow, I want emergency warp to Starbase Three," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," said Silverhorn.

"Mister Reed, you are my temporary XO," Trip told him without even looking over at Malcolm.

"Yes, sir," said Reed.

"Beat to quarters. Prepare for battle," ordered Trip.

ST Enterprise

Commander Wellington stood in his ops. He had already set their posture at Defcon Delta and Emergcon one. Now it watched the view screen as the last frigate and the remaining birder cutters fought what appeared to be a ship that was cloak, though it had to de-cloak in order to fire its weapons. The _Monitor_ took another hit as the ship de-cloak behind it. The frigate was now listing.

"Send everything we know to the Ares about this boogie," ordered Wellington. "Tucker might as well know that he is going to be target practice."

"Aye, aye, sir," came the response.

Starbase Three had shielding and a few phase cannons but not enough to withstand this enemy once the ships were gone. Wellington was contemplating engaging Threatcon Alpha and abandoning the station. It might give some of his people a chance at survival.

"Sir, the _Ares_ has just come out of warp," an enlisted man told him.

"God's speed Ares," Wellington mumbled.

ST Enterprise

The engineer in Trip told him that a ship to be cloaked needed a great amount of energy, which was why it had to de-cloak in order to fire. More than likely its shields didn't work when cloaked either. He needed to somehow target a cloak ship if he wanted to destroy this enemy. The Ares shook from another direct hit to their port.

"We have two hull breaches," announced Mendes from the Environmental and Engineering Station.

"Dispatch DC teams," he ordered.

There was no time to worry about breaches or casualties. This damned cloaked ship needed to be stopped. On the view screen he watched as the ship de-cloaked again and hit the _Monitor_ with another direct hit. Since the _Monitor_ had no shields left, a cascading effect of explosions broke it up into nothing more than space debris. Malcolm had managed to hit the de-cloaked ship before it cloak, but it had little effect since its shields were up. They needed to hit the son of a bitch when it was cloaked.

Trip slapped the comm button on his chair, "Engineering."

"Hess, here," came the answer.

"Hess, prepare to vent plasma from both nacelles," he said.

"You planning on doing something crazy, Trip?" she asked.

"You know me, Hess," he smiled.

"Give me, thirty seconds," she said.

Trip stood up and looked at Reed.

"After we vent the plasma set it afire with torpedoes. I want you to watch closely and if you make out any form or object in the fire then hit it with cannon fire," he told Malcolm.

"Bloody brilliant," smiled Malcolm. "Even cloaked we should make out a shape in the fire because of the energy around the cloaked ship."

"Exactly," said Trip.

He sat back down and slapped the comm, "Hess, are you ready?"

"Ready, sir," he said.

"Vent the plasma," he ordered.

Trip looked over at Reed, who was concentrating on his console and his targeting computer.

"Ignite the plasma, Mister Reed," Trip ordered.

"Yes, sir," he said and fired two torpedoes.

The plasma was ignited and within some of it the cloaked Bird of Prey became an outline. Malcolm followed orders and target it for the phase cannons, which then fired. The Bird of Prey was hit without shields and immediately exploded adding to the flames of the ignited plasma. The battle was over, but a great deal of damaged had been done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Archer paced in the waiting area of Chief of Starfleet Operations Admiral Maxwell Forrest office. He knew that Vice Admiral Dana Chang, the Chief of Starfleet Security, was in the office with him now. Why he was being called into Forrest's office was beyond him. He was supposed to be on an extended exploration mission. For twelve to eighteen months he and his crew were going to map new territories and make first contact. After being a hero in a few violent encounters with the Orion Syndicate and a violent first encounter with the Klingons, he wanted to be an explorer. His father designed the warp engine they used for exploration not war. Yet, Captain Jonathan Archer was a warrior. He looked forward to fulfilling his current mission.

"Admiral Forrest will see you know," said the Lieutenant at the desk.

Archer nodded and went into the office. Seated behind a large faux marble desk Forrest motioned Archer to sit in the empty seat beside Vice Admiral Chang. Archer sat down.

"Jonathan for the foreseeable future your exploration mission is cancelled," said Forrest.

"Why?" asked Archer in a tone that bridged disrespectful.

Forrest gave him a long hard stare. Archer settled back in his chair.

"Currently, there is some fact checking being done on some intel that has been forwarded to us. If it turns out to be solid intel then we will be gearing up for a campaign not exploration," said Forrest.

"War? With who?" asked Archer.

"You'll have to wait for that information, Jonathan," said Forrest. "Believe me if the intel turns out to be true, you will be playing an important role."

"Yes, sir," said Archer.

ST Enterprise

Trip watched as a greasy, sweaty, and annoyed Hess came onto his Bridge and walked towards him with a PADD in her hands. He sat up in his command chair and unfolded his legs. Just by the look on her face, he knew that he wasn't going to like Hess' report.

"Lieutenant Commander Hess," he greeted her.

"Commander Tucker, my report on condition of the _Ares_," she said and handed him her PADD.

Ignoring the PADD in his hand, Trip sighed.

"Give me the bad news, Hess," he said.

"Our current speed of warp 2 is the best we can do. The starboard nacelle is damaged. There is a crack that will turn into a devastating break if we increase the speed and stress," she said. "Also, the hull is highly damaged on decks 4 and 5 by the engineering section."

"Well, we have been ordered to Jupiter Station for repairs," he said, "and we are getting debriefed on the cloaked ship."

"What about Proxima and Starbase Three?" she asked.

"AG Robinson in the _Invincible_ and five new frigates and new border cutters have been dispatched," said Trip. "Suddenly, Proxima is a hot spot and an assignment CO's want."

"Well, Proxima and Starbase Three are safe because of you," said Hess.

"Aw shucks, Hess, you're gonna make me blush," grinned Trip.

Just then Lieutenant Commander Owusu entered the Bridge. She joined Hess and Trip.

"XO, good to have you back on board," said Trip. "Did Dr. Hemmings find you fit for duty?"

He smiled at her. Owusu's nasal inhibitor wore off while onboard the _Moonglow_. The female Orion pheromones put her on edge and made her a tad argumentative. Men were made into sex slaves by the pheromones and it put women into a bad mood.

"Commander Tucker," she acknowledged him.

He could tell she was still angry with him for leaving her on the _Moonglow_ with the marines, while he battled a cloaked ship. Trip sighed inwardly and sat back in his command chair then crossed his legs.

"We are headed to Jupiter Station for some serious repairs and debriefing at Starfleet HQ," he told his XO. "Starfleet Corp of Engineers and Starfleet Science have sent out ships to Proxima in order to collect debris so we can start identifying who was behind that attack. If we are lucky they'll find some DNA evidence."

"Commander, when you get a chance I'd like to speak to you in private," said Owusu.

"If we were in a Daedalus-Class or the new heavy cruiser, I'd be able to invite you to the Captain's Mess for dinner and a private talk, but a frigate is intimate," smiled Trip trying to be charming with his XO. "How about we have dinner in my Ready Room at 1800 hours?"

She looked at him with annoyance.

"Dinner is not necessary," she said.

"It is for me," grinned Trip.

"1800, sir," she said then walked to her XO Station.

Hess looked at Trip and mouthed the words: you're in trouble. He shrugged and looked slightly bemused, which made Hess chuckle.

"I better get back to Engineering and make sure this ship makes it to Jupiter Station," said Hess. "Commander, if you get bored there is plenty of work in engineering for a competent engineer to do."

"Don't tempt me, Hess," Trip smirked.

Trip watched her leave then he looked over at his XO, who was doing an excellent job of ignoring him. He closed his eyes for a moment. _Archer made this look easy. _

ST Enterprise

Along with two intelligence analysts, the Chief of Starfleet Intelligence Vice Admiral Norman David, a representative of the President of United Earth was sent for the next meeting with the Vulcans. Ambassador Bertucci, Fleet Admiral Taylor and Admiral Roddenberry were also in attendance of the meeting. Soval, V'Lar, and T'Pol, who now wore formal Vulcan robes, arrived for the meeting at a secure situation room at Starfleet HQ.

The attendees sat down at an oval table. The three Vulcans sat quietly while everyone mumbled and whispered to each other as they got their acts together in order to start the meeting. Of course, they underestimated Vulcan ears. T'Pol listened in on as many of the conversations as she could. It appeared that an organization within Starfleet called Section 31 had added to the Vulcan intelligence. Fleet Admiral Taylor opened the meeting.

"Let's get this meeting started," said Taylor then he looked at the representative from the President. "Ambassadors Soval and V'Lar, this is Mister Cedric Allen. He represents President Samuels."

"I'm here to iron out anything which is outside the purview of Starfleet," he stated with a friendly smile.

"So, I take it that our intelligence has passed whatever tests you had for it," stated Soval.

Taylor looked over at the lead analyst. She cleared her throat.

"I'm Commander Lita Mann from Starfleet Intelligence. Between evidence collected by Starfleet and the intel you provided we must assume that the Romulans and Klingons have formed an alliance with the intentions of invading the Alpha Quadrant. It appears that their two main targets are Vulcan, which has already been infiltrated by Romulan agents, and Earth. It also appears that Vulcans and Romulans share a history with each other," she explained.

"Rihannsu," said T'Pol.

Soval nodded in the affirmative.

"Rihannsu?" asked Roddenberry.

"It is a long story which I will attempt to make short," said V'Lar. "It happened during the time of the Awakening. Vulcans were an overly emotional and violent people. We were on the verge of destroying ourselves when Surak introduced his philosophy and lead a reformation where most of the people embraced logic and submerged emotions. There were those who disagreed with this, the Rihannsu. They left the planet rather than embrace Surak's way. They became the Romulans. Though we look similar, although the Romulans have a v shaped ridge above their eyebrows on their forehead, we have developed differently. Vulcans kept with the way of Surak and Romulans are emotional, violent, and aggressive," she explained to them.

"Think of them as a cousin race to us," said Soval.

"Sounds like a family problem more than our problem," said Vice Admiral David.

"Trust me when I say this family problem is your problem, too," said V'Lar, who then looked at T'Pol. "Subcommander T'Pol, explain to Starfleet the way of the Romulans in war."

"Romulans do not take prisoners. You either submit yourself to them for subjugation or die. You are either conquered or killed. There is no middle ground for them. The Klingons take the same attitude in war," she told them in a voice unimpeded by emotions.

"So, if they want Earth our choices are either fight to the death or submit and become slaves to their Empires," said Taylor.

"Yes," answered T'Pol with her right eyebrow lifted in disdain.

Taylor looked over at Mr. Allen, who nodded yes. It was time to seriously negotiate.

"How do you intend to remove population and warships from Vulcan space?" asked Taylor.

"Efficiently and logically," said Soval.

"And soon," added V'Lar.

"Let's discuss your plans then," said Taylor.

ST Enterprise

The _Ares_ was docked at Jupiter Station. According to their need back on Earth, the crew was given shuttle assignments. The Bridge Crew, minus XO Owusu, and Chief Engineer Hess were assigned to the first shuttle to Earth. Wearing his black service uniform and carrying a duffel bag, Trip entered the shuttle, stowed his duffel in an upper storage unit, and then sat down and buckled himself into the seat. Hess sat down beside him. She also wore her black service uniform.

"I've been meaning to ask how your meeting went with Adina," said Hess.

"She's pissed at me and wants a transfer. I told her I'd consider it," he sighed.

"Are you considering it?" asked Hess.

"Nay, but it made her feel better to think that I was," said Trip.

Malcolm entered the shuttle and sat down on the other side of Trip. He looked at Hess and Trip and smiled.

"I can't wait to go to the 602 and visit with Ruby," he said.

Trip glowered at him, while Hess laughed. With an expression of confusion on his face, Malcolm looked to Hess for clarification.

"Commander Tucker here used to have a crush on Ruby and dated her once or twice," she told him.

"Oh, bloody hell. No wonder you look at me like I'm an idiotic child," said Malcolm. "Sorry, sir. I won't mention her again."

"Good idea, Lieutenant," said Trip.

The shuttle shudder as it started up and left space dock. For the next two hours they were on the shuttle until it arrived at Earth. Malcolm now looked uncomfortable as he sat there and Hess appeared highly amused.

"Don't be a ballbuster, Trip," she said. "He didn't know."

Trip exhaled a long breath then he looked over at Malcolm.

"Bygones be bygones," he said.

"I would like that, sir," said Malcolm.

"You owe me a drink at 602," said Trip.

"I'd be glad to buy you several, sir," said Malcolm.

"How about me?" asked Hess.

"Don't you have a beau to see?" asked Trip.

"Commander Mallick and I have gone out separate ways," Hess replied.

"Sorry to hear that, Elizabeth," said Trip.

"I'm not broken up. He wanted me to transfer from the Ares to a desk job back on Earth. I'm an engineer, Trip, not a desk jockey," said Hess.

"I thought that, too, but look at me," said Trip, "I'm commanding a starship."

"Yeah, but you're still an engineer deep down," she laughed.

ST Enterprise

Captain Mueller and Vice Admiral Tzu reviewed the Bridge recordings, as well as the readings from sensors, weapons, and data collection, and now had finished up question Commander Tucker. As they recorded remarks on their PADD, Trip sat patiently waiting for them to either continue or ending their debriefing of him.

"Commander Tucker, what gave you the idea of the plasma?" Mueller asked.

"To be honest I was thinking more like an engineer then a commanding officer of a starship when I came up with that," he said.

"Original," said Tzu.

"It worked," smiled Trip.

"Admiral Forrest wants to see you in his office," said Mueller. "He expects you within the next fifteen minutes. Well done, Commander Tucker."

"Thank you, sir," said Tucker.

Trip took the turbolift up to the twenty-fifth floor. It stopped and he exited and started down the hallway. He wasn't sure why Forrest would want to see him, other than to give him news in person he didn't want to hear. He reached the waiting room to Forrest' office and entered. A young Lieutenant looked up at him with a questioning face.

"Commander Charles Tucker III," he introduced himself. "Admiral Forrest wanted to see me."

"I'll let him know you are here, sir," he said.

Trip walked over and sat down on a couch. Before he even could get comfortable, the Lieutenant told him to go into the office. Trip stood up and walked over to the pneumatic doors, which opened and let him into the office. Standing at a small conference table reviewing what appeared to be a three dimensional holograph of the battle cruiser he designed while at the academy was Admiral Forrest and Admiral Roddenberry along with Vice Admiral Jefferies. The three superior officers looked at Trip.

"Tucker, what year were you in when you and Morgan Gold designed this ship?" asked Jefferies.

"Second year," answered Trip.

"I should have gotten hold of you even earlier than I did," said Jefferies.

"How long would it take to upgrade this design and get it into production?" asked Roddenberry.

"I'd need Morgan's help, but it would take two weeks to upgrade and then I'd have to check with our shipyards if they have the space," said Trip.

"It would get priority standing," said Forrest.

"We'd have to fabricate a dock large enough for it. It's bigger than the Enterprise and that has a crew of over 200," said Jefferies.

"Two railguns as well twenty phase cannons and eighteen torpedo tubes," said Roddenberry. "What was the assignment that made you design this ship?"

"Commander Kenny in Starship Design Class asked us to design a ship to defend the UE against a superior enemy and he wanted it buildable not some flight of imagination. He called it a difference maker," said Trip.

"We are going to build your ship, Tucker, your difference maker," said Jefferies.

"I could use Morgan Gold to design the upgrades," he said.

"Mr. Gold is no long in Starfleet but is in the private sector. We have reached out to him and expect to meet later today," said Roddenberry.

"He should be able to help if he's willing," said Trip.

"I need you to recommend a replacement for you as the CO of the _Ares_," said Forrest.

"Am I going back to being an engineer?" asked Trip.

"Yes and no," said Forrest. "You are being reassigned."

"As of now you are the commanding officer of the ship for now and part of the design team of the NX Battle Cruiser," said Roddenberry. "We need you to get this ship built within a ten month time frame. As we said it is getting priority standing."

"Any recommendations on who to replace you as the CO of the _Ares_?" asked Forrest.

"My XO, Lieutenant Commander Adina Owusu," he answered. "She's more than competent and respected by the crew."

"I'll look into her and see if it's a good fit," Roddenberry said to Forrest.

"Tucker, take a couple of days and get resettled then we are getting to work," said Jefferies.

"Yes, sir," said Trip. _Well, this was unexpected. _

ST Enterprise

Archer nursed his beer. The 602 was fairly crowded with a dinner crowd. He had a table to himself and no one bothered him. As he scanned the bar, he perked up to see Trip entering. Archer waved him over.

"Hey, Cap'n," said Trip.

"Trip, good to see you."

Trip sat down and waved over a waitress. She hurried over to the table.

"I'll have a beer," said Trip.

"Actually, make it a pitcher on me," said Archer.

She smiled and left.

"I thought you'd be in deep space by now," smiled Trip.

"My mission is on hold," said Archer. "I heard you had an encounter with a cloaked ship. It took out four frigates and five border cutters before you destroyed it."

"That ship has got Starfleet spooked. I'm no longer the CO of the _Ares_," Trip told him.

Archer looked at him with an expression of shock on his face. The man was only the CO for a matter of six weeks.

"What happened?"

"They pulled me in order to redesign and build the battle cruiser I designed at the academy," Trip told him.

Archer smiled. He remembered the model of the ship. There was also the schematics that Trip had proudly kept. It was an impressive starship with a crew of three hundred and platoon of marines.

"Son of a bitch, you are finally going to get to build that ship," said Archer.

The waitress arrived with the pitcher of beer and a mug for Trip. Archer smiled at her.

"Put it on my tab," he said.

She nodded and left.

"You must be excited, Trip," said Archer.

"I kind of hate to leave the _Ares_ so soon. They say that I'm the CO of the NX Battle Cruiser, but I doubt they'll let a commander leave space dock with it," Trip sadly grinned.

"Don't worry, Trip. You took out a cloaked ship. Chances are that is going to earn you a medal, maybe a sliver star or Grankite Order of Tactics. I think you'll make captain sooner than you think," Archer said.

"I'm not too sure about that, Cap'n," said Trip as he poured himself a mug of beer then freshened Archer's.

ST Enterprise

T'Pol stood waiting for Soval and V'Lar to finish their business in the next room. UE and Starfleet had arranged for the Vulcans to take over a compound in Sausalito. It was by the bay and she found it damp, too moist, and cold, but it was generous of the Humans to offer.

The room she was standing in had one wall that was all glass with a view of the bay. She could see sail boats and hydro-boats in the bay. Humans enjoyed spending time on the water, as well as in it. Considering the desert planet she came from, the idea of frolicking in water was repellent. The doors opened and she turned to see V'Lar.

"T'Pol, I am glad to see you," she said.

"Is Soval joining us?" T'Pol asked.

"No. He is busy with other matters. Do you think of this room?" asked V'Lar.

T'Pol raised her left eyebrow at the question then scanned the room. It was large. Because of the glass window it got excellent sun, but it also had that disturbing view of the water.

"It is functional," said T'Pol.

V'Lar's lips almost formed a smile.

"I am going to make this my office," she said.

"Why am I here?" T'Pol asked.

"For now you are going to be my assistant. When the time comes, we will find a more useful role for you. You will help me plan the evacuation of as many Vulcans that are willing to leave Vulcan for now and relocate to Earth. Soval is in negotiations with the UE to build a refuge for Vulcans in either the Sahara or elsewhere in the part of the Earth known as the Middle East," V'Lar told her. "It has a fascinating history."

"Why me?" asked T'Pol.

"You have experience in intelligence gathering, as well as on a starship as an officer. I know you also trained with Soval for a time in diplomacy, and you mother T'Les is a member of the Syrannites. They will be offered a chance to relocate, also," said V'Lar.

"How many Vulcans have you calculated will join this breakaway government?" asked T'Pol.

"Seventy-five military starships, thirty science vessels, fifty freighters, and 1.8 and 2.1 million Vulcans," she answered.

"That leave 750 million Vulcans behind," said T'Pol.

"Once we have established ourselves here on earth, we can then set up what the Humans call an Underground Railroad to smuggle more Vulcans away from the corrupt government that is in league with the Romulans," said V'Lar.

"How long to we have to plan this exodus?" asked T'Pol.

"Two weeks," answered V'Lar.

T'Pol lifted both eyebrows at that answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

T'Pol felt slightly as she waited to see V'Lar, Soval, and Captain Solak of the _Karik'es _in order to present for plan for the exodus of almost two million Vulcans. If her plan went well there 98.3 percent chance of no fatalities, but if the Vulcan High Command discerned what was happening and V'Las was truly in league with the Romulans then there would be 99.5 percent of fatalities. He had already placed Soval and V'Lar on the Vulcan Most Wanted list charging them with treason and sentencing them to death in absentia. Captain Solak had taken the mission to find them and reported back every three days with a report. In order to keep this charade up he had his first officer of the _Karik'es_ keep up a planet to planet search pattern. Whenever it was time for him to speak to Vulcan, Starfleet sends his comm signal through the _Karik'es_. So, far Solak avoided the Most Wanted list. There was a great deal riding on this plan.

Wearing ambassadorial robes, V'Lar opened the door and nodded towards T'Pol. She followed V'Lar into her office. Once again she was struck by the view of the bay. It was disconcerting. Again, she wondered how Humans felt so comfortable around so much water. She sat down at the table. Soval spoke.

"T'Pol, you have formulated a way to bring about an efficient exodus for those willing to go. Please, share it with us," said Soval.

"Yes, Soval," she said.

"I believe that the best method for this exodus is to keep it as simple as possible. First, the _Karik'es _under the command of Captain Solak will leave orbit tomorrow begin spreading the word with sympathetic military vessels that in 28 days at noon Vulcan Standard Time the exodus begins. At designated time all starships involved will either be orbiting Vulcan, Paan Mokar, Vulcan Lunar Colony, and P'Jem. Through passing the word using the method developed by the V'Shar, those joining the exodus who neither cannot gain transportation or own transportation will gather in open areas to be transported up to the military vessels then immediately warp away either Earth or an Earth Colony called Deneva. The transportation of citizens will take no longer than 4.8 minutes. Response time by Vulcan High Command is 5.6 minutes. It will be up to intel officers on our military vessels to spread the word to those freighters, private vessels, and transports to be ready with their passengers to warp at noon on the designated day. These ships will be giving the Deneva coordinates since they should consist of the majority of citizens. If this plan goes smoothly in 28 days, between 1.8 and 2.2 million Vulcans relocate into Earth space," explained T'Pol.

"What about the Syrannites?" asked V'Lar. "They are important to our overall plan to save Vulcan and true Vulcan culture."

T'Pol didn't understand how a cult was important to Vulcan culture, but she decided to investigate that later.

"One intel agent will be given a message from me to my mother to introduce them to Syrian," said

V'Lar nodded her head. Soval looked at Solak.

"Simple and efficient," Solak stated. "As always satisfactory work, T'Pol. You will not be easily replaced as part of my crew."

"Thank you, Solak," she replied.

"We should discuss it amongst ourselves," said Soval. "Please, leave your overview and we shall need you back within the hour. Keep that in mind."

"Yes, Soval," said T'Pol. She placed a disk with her plan on the table, nodded, and left.

After she exited, she placed her hands behind her back and decided to leave the building, take a short walk, and clear her mind. T'Pol found it difficult to meditate on this water-filled planet, which she found herself stranded on. She knew that she had to get used to Earth and its inhabitants, but it was going to take time and effort.

ST Enterprise

Wearing a zip up flight suit uniform Trip and Morgan Gold, who wore a civilian version of the uniform, walked around the warp engine, which was slated to be the engine for the NX Battle Cruiser. They had traveled to the engine workshop in Bozeman, Montana along with Vice Admiral Jefferies. The project was marked Top Secret, TS, with a security rating of A-1. This meant that this project was going to be built in secrecy until it unveiling. Even an enclosed space dock was being built in order to keep TS rating.

Trip had examined most of the engine. He kept shaking his head and sighing, which amused Morgan Gold. They were friends in the academy and worked well together, but Morgan never really liked being Starfleet. After five years, he mustered out and joined a private design firm designing luxury yachts and cruise ships. Now he was a high paid consultant for Starfleet and working with Trip again.

"I need a tool belt," said Trip. "This engine needs tweaking."

"How so?" asked Morgan.

"Hell, once it is in the starship, any engineer worth his or hers salt is going to change those manifolds by six degrees to eight degrees, adjust the post stage flux, reset the setting of the plasma transfer conduit, and set the plasma conditioner to higher setting," said Trip.

"Commander, this engine already integrates many of your suggestions," said Commander Hyland, the lead engineer of the workshop, "do you really believe further adjustments are necessary?"

"If you want warp 7 or better then yes," answered Trip.

Jefferies smiled and shook his head.

"Our best engineers and designers believe this engine just the way it is will be capable of warp 7," said Hyland.

"Yeah, well, trust me, if you want warp 7 then listen to me otherwise, that engine will hit a wall at warp 6.5 or 6.7," said Trip.

"Commander Hyland," started Jefferies.

Hyland almost came to attention.

"This engine now belongs to Commander Tucker, so if he wants to strip the damned things and rebuild it then strip it again, then I recommend that you get out of his way," said Jefferies.

"Yes, sir," replied Hyland.

Jefferies faced Trip and Gold.

"Don't prove to be an idiot for trusting you. Now build me a goddamn ship that puts the fear of God into our enemy," he said then walked away.

Morgan leaned in and whispered in his ear, "The private sector pays real well. I can always get you a job."

"Thanks," sighed Trip.

ST Enterprise

V'Lar had finished her meditation while sitting on a bench that overlooked the bay. She found the chill of the wind and much lower temperature than Vulcan invigorating. V'Lar liked earth and she liked Humans. As she opened her eyes she watched a sailboat cut its way through the water and wondered what it would be like to be on a sailboat. Those on it appeared to be without responsibilities other than to work the sailboat. That appealed to her.

"Ambassador V'Lar, you wished to see me," said T'Pol.

T'Pol stood behind the much older Vulcan female. As the wind blew her hair out of place, she was tempted to put her hood up to protect herself from the wind. V'Lar stood up and turned and looked at T'Pol.

"Walk with me, T'Pol, my bones are stiff from sitting," she said.

The two females began to walk along the grassy ground of this section of the compound. For a few moments they walked in silence then finally V'Lar spoke.

"I have asked Soval to place you solely in my service and he has agreed," she said. "It is my wish that you and I work together on some important matters."

"I live to serve," replied T'Pol.

"Your background in both Vulcan High Command as a starship officer and V'Shar as an intelligence agent gives you skills I wish to exploit here on Earth. Since we are going to be such a small populace with limited resources to offer the UE, we must have intelligence on what Starfleet is keeping secret from us so that we know where we can assist Earth best. I want you, T'Pol, to learn everything you can about what Starfleet keeps secret from us," she said.

"You want me to spy on our ally," she said.

"I want you to keep us informed on what Starfleet is doing to prepare for a war with the Romulans and Klingons. So, far they grudgingly told us about the attack of their ships by a cloaked ship. I do not believe that Starfleet trusts us. We cannot afford to be left in the dark by an ally we are depending so heavily on," said V'Lar. "I also want you to learn everything you can about their starships."

"How do you wish me to start?" she asked.

"I am making you our liaison with Starfleet," V'Lar told her.

"I see," was T'Pol's response.

"You are apprehensive by this request," said V'Lar.

"I wonder if it does not play into the Human's opinion of Vulcans as being untrustworthy," she said.

V'Lar raised her right eyebrow and a hint of a smile played on her lips.

"To be young and idealistic still. Years of diplomacy and politics have turned me into a pragmatist," said V'Lar. "The Romulans wish for re-unification of our races. Do you know what that means, T'Pol?"

"No, Ambassador, I do not," she said.

"It means an end to the way of Surak," V'Lar told him. "We are no longer Vulcan without Surak. We will degenerate into a race similar to the Romulans. We cannot allow that, T'Pol. Do you agree?"

"Agreed."

"Then suppress your fears about being untrustworthy, T'Pol, and do as I ask," V'Lar said.

"As I said before, ambassador, I live to serve," said T'Pol.

ST Enterprise

The auditorium was filled with forty Starfleet, sixty-five commanders, and thirty-six lieutenant commanders. Standing in the front of the auditorium were Chief of Starfleet Operations Admiral Maxwell Forrest, Assistant Chief of Starfleet Operations Vice Admiral William Gardner, and Vice Admiral Samantha Morse. Forrest stepped forward and stood behind a podium.

In the audience Jonathan Archer sat between Erica Hernandez and AG Robinson. Archer careened his neck looking for Trip, but he was a no show. He knew he was working on a special project, but since every available CO was called into the meeting, he thought Trip might show up. But then again he knew what Trip was like with an engine or repairs to be done to their ships.

"Starfleet has always had the dual role exploration and protection," started Forrest. "Because of threats to Earth and its colonies, the UE has tasked us to put protection first. In three weeks we are going to hold a war game with all available starships in several locations, Sol system, Alpha Centauri, and Proxima. Six captains will be chosen to lead individual fleets. Three captains will take the offensive and three captains will be tasked with protection."

There was a murmur through the crowd. Archer looked over at AG who smiled.

"Sounds like fun," he said.

"Many of you may not agree with this shift in our charter, but trust me when I say that it is necessary and should be taken very seriously," said Forrest. "Now, Vice Admiral Gardner has two important announcements."

The usually jovial Forrest stepped aside and Gardner took the podium. He looked out at the audience of officers for a moment then spoke.

"Let me begin by announcing that the next two heavy cruisers will be ready in two weeks. A rush has been placed on finishing the first seven of these cruisers. The _Columbia_ will be commanded by Captain Erica Hernandez and the _Challenger_ will be commanded by Captain AG Robinson. Congratulations to these two worthy captains," said Gardner.

A round of applause erupted from the audience. AG winked at Eric, who smiled. The applause died down and Gardner continued.

"The six captains to lead the fleets for the war games will be Captain Jonathan Archer, Captain Erica Hernandez, Captain AG Robinson, Captain Carlos Garcia, and Captain Jenna Stanhope. Your exact roles and make up of your fleet will be discussed with you on an individual basis," said Gardner.

A round of applause came from the audience.

"During this time between the war game and now, it is recommended that you get your individual starships into fighting shape. The lives of your crew and others may depend upon it," said Gardner. "You are dismissed."

Slowly, the officers got out of their seats. Animated conversations broke out between officers. Hernandez, Archer, and Robinson stayed seated waiting for the crowd to thin.

"What do you make of this, Jon?" asked AG.

"Sounds like we are preparing for war," he answered.

"Yeah, but with who?" asked Erica.

"That is something I intend in finding out," said Archer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

**Day of the Vulcan Great Exodus**

In her blue catsuit uniform T'Pol stood in the main Situation Room of Starfleet Headquarters along with V'Lar and Soval. The atmosphere was tense, as technicians and junior officers preformed their duties. Fleet Admiral Taylor, Chief of Staff Admiral Roddenberry, Chief of Starfleet Operations Admiral Forrest, and Assistant Chief of Starfleet Operations Vice Admiral Gardner along with Presidential aide Shanna West were in the Situation Room with them. Today had been marked as Vulcan Freedom Train. The technicians were monitoring subspace beacons waiting to receive signals from Vulcan starships and other Vulcan ships fleeing Vulcan space for UE space. The Situation Room was buzzing with activity as technicians brought up three dimensional images of the areas of space where they expected Vulcan starships to enter.

"Since we have ships waiting to rendezvous and give aid, when do we expect to hear from the first ships?" asked Fleet Admiral Taylor.

Soval nodded towards T'Pol to answer his query.

"One minute and thirty-four seconds," she answered, "based on the time parameters of the plan."

Roddenberry smiled. He had agreed to allow Subcommander T'Pol to liaise with Starfleet. She worked with Forrest and Gardner so far in operations, though her starship background was in computers and as a science officer. So, far she had been found and impressive officer with singular skills in science and computers.

"Sir," called one of the technicians, "we have a communication coming in from the Vulcan starship the _Fosh_ and its Captain T'Pal."

Taylor looked at the chronometer on the wall and chuckled. The Vulcans were early.

"Forty-eight seconds early," he said.

"Patch the comm through to the station nearest to me," said Forrest. "I'd like to talk to Captain T'Pal."

Forrest walked over to a duty station and the technician got up so he could speak to the captain of the _Fosh_. V'Lar and Soval listened as more comms from more Vulcan starships and ships. T'Pol listened to as many of the calls and responses as she could. It appeared that her plan was successful so far. V'Lar walked over to her.

"It appears that your plan has worked," said V'Lar. "The Vulcan exodus has begun."

"I am curious to what the final disposition of ships and Vulcans that escaped will be," said T'Pol.

"It should be at least fifteen hours before we are able to get final numbers. Starfleet will need you to liaise with our military starships once things are settled. We will need to dins some official form of alliance between them and Starfleet. Discussions will be started as to their disposition within Starfleet in the next few days," said V'Lar. "I will handle them."

"And Soval?" she asked.

"He will be headed to Deneva in order to settle the fugitives, or should be call them refugees from Vulcan, and begin to set an interim government and a method for more Vulcans to leave Vulcan," said V'Lar. "Intelligence agents were left on Vulcan in order to start opening up ways for those Vulcans who wish to leave to leave. I believe V'Las will become tyrannical after this day, which should move more Vulcans to leave."

"Do we expect retaliation?" asked T'Pol.

"No, Subcommander, we expect an invasion of Vulcan by the Romulans," said V'Lar, "and in time their expulsion and our repatriation with our home world."

**Enclosed Space Dock Orbiting the Moon**

Trip held the PADD with his left hand and with his right hand he punched in some numbers in order to test his theory. Morgan Gold was the ship design and he was the engine and combined he had to admit that they made a good pair. With Trip's practical starship knowledge he was sure that this starship was going to be a true ship of the line. The pilot of the small pod shuttle flew him through the skeleton of the NX Battle Cruiser.

"She's going to be a big one," said the pilot, Ensign Antonio Madera.

"Biggest in the fleet," replied Trip.

He also intended her to be the fastest and best armed in the fleet.

"I'd love to fly her when she is ready to sail," said Madera.

"A pod shuttle and a starship fly a hell of a lot different from each other, ensign" said Trip.

"I'm top rated on pod shuttle, shuttle, frigate, and cruiser. I still need to get rated on border cutter and heavy cruiser," smiled Madera. "I love being a pilot."

"How about the new Interceptor attack fighters?" asked Trip.

"Love those. They are so responsive and keep their equilibrium under extreme maneuvers," chuckled Madera. "I have my rating test this Saturday at the academy."

"Simulator?" asked Trip.

"Unfortunately," sighed Madera. "I've flown the real thing during my training stage, though. Unfortunately, they give us our rating tests on simulators so they can throw everything at us."

"What's your name?" asked Trip.

"Ensign Antonio Madera," smiled the ensign.

"If you pass you rating with top level then I want you to send me your quals for everything you are rated on, Madera. I might see something in your future for you," said Trip.

"I would be honored to do so, Commander Tucker," said Madera.

"Now take me for a ride so that I don't miss a thing. I want to see every inch of this ship," said Trip.

"My pleasure, commander," said Madera, as he banked the pod.

The comm unit on Trip's wrist beeped. He raised his wrist to mouth level and pressed the comm button on the wrist communicator.

"Tucker," he said.

"Trip, you realize that you have family and you shouldn't ignore us for long periods of time," said the familiar voice of his sister Elizabeth.

"Oh, hell, Liz, what the hell are you doing on a Starfleet secure comm channel?" asked Trip.

"I am in Vice Admiral Jefferies Officer visiting and he let me on the channel," she said.

"What the heck are you doing there?" he asked.

"I had a meeting at Starfleet about my firm putting in a bid to design cheap, good mass housing for them," she said. "I was hoping to have dinner with my brother."

Trip looked at the chronometer that was part of his wrist comm. It was 1532. He looked outside the window at the metal and composite skeleton of his ship.

"I have a shuttle pilot who swears he's the best in Starfleet, so how about 1900 hundred at The White Jasmine in Chinatown?" said Trip.

"I'll be there. Don't be late, Trip. Don't disappoint me," said Elizabeth.

"Done. See you there, Liz," Trip ended the comm then he looked at Madera. "Looks like you are flying me to San Francisco right after you give me a quick tour."

"Sounds like fun, Commander," said Madera.

ST Enterprise

Archer had won crowing rights over AG after his fleet beat AG's in the war game. Of course, with his experience against the Irion Syndicate and the Klingons he had the tactical advantage. Instead of going by the Starfleet book, he thought outside of the box. AG owed him a bottle of old Kentucky bourbon.

In general he was feeling good about his ship until he read the orders in received in a comm burst from HQ. Starfleet Operations was recalling the _Enterprise_ for an important refit that was added to the heavy cruisers after the _Enterprise_ was finished. The saucer section of his ship was fine, but his oblong new engine section was going to be expanded so that they now carried ten Interceptor fighters. Fighters. He wasn't sure of the tactical advantage of fighters.

No one would tell him what war they were prepping for but there was one coming and Starfleet and the UE were taking it seriously. On top of everything else they suddenly had two million Vulcan fugitives occupying UE space. Both the Tellerites and the Andorians were feeling restless with the Vulcans and Earth having a close relationship. Diplomats were sent to both home planets to try and smooth things over. There was even talk of a coalition. Archer pushed and pushed for answers on all these fronts, but so far he hadn't gotten anything of substance from Starfleet Command. And now he was getting a refit to add Interceptors. Archer slapped his comm button.

"Hoshi, send XO Stiles to my Ready Room," he said.

"Yes, Captain," said Hoshi.

It didn't take long for Stiles to enter Archer's Ready Room. He stood in front of his desk waiting for Archer to look up at him. Unlike Trip, Archer hadn't developed a friendship with Stiles. Stiles was by the book where Trip was a mix of brilliant and infuriating. He missed Trip greatly. Archer looked up at him.

"Tell Mayweather to turn us around and head back to Earth. We have been ordered back into space dock for another damned refit," said Archer.

"Another one," Stiles said in surprise. "Why?"

"Yeah another one. It looks like we are going to take on Interceptors now, too, so they have to expand the cargo and add landing deck. Knowing Starfleet engines they'll be wanting to expand more than that," said Archer.

"Interceptors," sighed Stiles. "Now we will have to have fighter jocks on board. They are a pain in the ass."

"Ten of them," said Archer.

"Ten more crew members. I should let Mac now that he'll need to add some mechanics to work on Interceptors," said Stiles.

"Hell, I didn't even think of that," said Archer. "They better add a few more crews' quarters, too."

"And a CAG, too," added Stiles.

"A commander of the Air group," sighed Archer. "I guess there are going to be a few more places set at the Captain's Mess."

ST Enterprise

"Sixty-seven military starships. Eight captains decided to stay. Our total of Vulcan officers and citizens is two million, nine hundred thirty-six thousand and twenty-three. Ten thousand females are pregnant, so that number should grow," T'Pol told V'Lar.

T'Pol and V'Lar sat at a table in restaurant recommended by Admiral Roddenberry. Sitting near them in civilian clothes were two Starfleet Diplomatic Corp Security agents watching over them. The dinner in a public restaurant was V'Lar's idea, just as a day of interviews with media outlets was her idea. With the influx of Vulcan refugees into the UE space, some vocal, if not violent, groups of Humans against aliens were starting to spring up. V'Lar wanted to show to Humanity that Vulcans were not to be feared.

The nasal inhibitor T'Pol wore was waning after a long day. As she looked down at her vegetarian noodle bowl, she caught a musky scent of a Human male that drew her to look. Turning her head slightly, she saw Commander Tucker, wearing his black service uniform; along with his sister enter the restaurant. Immediately her eidetic memory recalled perusing his file when she was left alone for a few minutes on the computer in Vice Admiral Gardner's office.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of annoyance looking at this Human, which she would have to meditate on later. There was something about him that held her attention, something she didn't want to consider.

"Who is the commander that just walked in with the young female?" asked V'Lar.

"Commander Charles Anthony Tucker III. He was commanding the _Ares_ when it destroyed the cloaked ship. His tactic was original. He was given a medal for it. Besides having served as executive officer, he is considered one of the best engineers in Starfleet. After the destroying the cloak ship, he was reassigned to a top secret project. I have extrapolated that he is part of the team building the next generation starship for Starfleet," she told V'Lar.

V'Lar contemplated the Human that T'Pol just informed her about. T'Pol observed as the hostess seated Trip and his sister. Forcing herself to refocus her attention elsewhere T'Pol looked down at her noodles. Although she was told that the bowl of noodles was an appetizer, she considered it more than enough food for her evening meal.

"He is handsome," stated V'Lar.

"He is Human," countered T'Pol.

"I want to know what he is working on, T'Pol. If the Humans are building a next generation starship, we may be able to offer some assistance to them. Our sensors and computers are superior to begin with. Of course, it will come with an agreement that benefits us," said V'Lar.

"I shall look further into Commander Tucker's project. Vice Commander Jefferies allows me more than enough time alone in his office to break their codes and get into top secret files," said T'Pol.

"I shall expect information of his project soon then," said V'Lar.

Trip looked over the menu as did his sister. A waiter came over after giving them a few moments.

"Can I take your order?" he asked.

"Sure," said Trip then he looked at his sister.

"You order," she said then smiled. "You pay."

Trip smirked then gave his order, "Two egg rolls, sweet and sour soup for her and egg drop soup for me. Two orders of steamed dumplings, order of chicken lo mein, sesame chicken, sweet and sour pork, and steamed vegetables. Also, two Tsingtao beers."

"Thank you," he said and hustled off.

"That's a lot of food," she said.

"And the leftovers will feed me tomorrow," smiled Trip. "How's everyone?"

"Ma and dad are fine, if not a little annoyed that their famous Starfleet son has not made time to visit. Jamey and his wife Katie and three kiddies are a ball of chaos and a ball of fun. Sarah just got tenure at Vanderbilt and Will is working designing hovercars. Of course, you know how I am doing," she said.

"Yeah, Liz, you are prefect," said Trip.

"Still my big brothers favorite little sister," she smiled.

"Always will be," he said.

"So will you make time to visit your family in Florida, Charles Anthony Tucker III?" Liz asked him.

"Okay, okay, I'll arrange for a long weekend soon. I'll tell you when and you can make the arrangements for all of us to spend the weekend at ma and dad's," he said.

"I'll let ma and dad know," she smiled.


End file.
